The present invention relates to an illuminating device for illuminating two different indicating areas formed adjacent to each other by means of two different light sources, and more particularly to an illuminating device using light guiding means because of limitation of a mounting space for the light source.
In case of illuminating a function indicating area and an on/off indicating area therefor formed adjacent to each other on an indicating panel by using two kinds of light sources such as LEDs (light emitting diodes) capable of generating two different colors, the light sources are normally located in opposed relationship to the function indicating area and the on/off indicating area, respectively, and a light shielding wall is normally interposed between both the light sources. Particularly, in the case that a mounting space for the light source for illuminating the on/off indicating area, for example, cannot be defined because of a narrow space behind the indicating panel, the light source for illuminating the function indicating area is covered with a light shielding wall, and light guiding means such as a transparent acrylic light guiding member to be widely used for an on-vehicle equipment or the like is suitably provided in such a manner as to bypass the light shielding wall, so that the light from the light source for illuminating the on/off indicating area may be guided through the light guiding means.
In another case such that a small indicating area (e.g., the on/off indicating area) is independently formed in a large indicating area (e.g., the function indicating area) to be exposed to the outside, a light source for illuminating the small indicating area is normally covered with a light shielding wall, and a plurality of light sources for illuminating the large indicating area are provided so that a shade of the light shielding wall may not be visibly perceived. However, such a construction tends to generate ununiformity of brightness in the large indicating area and causes an increase in cost. Accordingly, it is effective also in this case to use a light guiding member passing through the light shielding wall and guide the light to the small indicating area.
However, such a prior art light guiding member bypassing the light shielding wall or passing therethrough has a complex shape to adversely effect a productivity and mountability.